the Hockey stick and a kidnapper
by phinabella1243
Summary: when phineas brother insults the other teams captain will he make matts life a livin hell or wll he escape this evil kidnapper
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of the school year, but also the last hockey game off the year for Phineas` Flynn and Matthew Flynn. It was 0-0 in the last period. Matthew is the star goaltender and Phineas is the star centre. With a minute to go Phineas deked past all the players and was on a breakaway. He was in the slot when he took a shot and it went off the post and directed into the net. Everyone cheered, especially Phinea`s girlfriend Isabella Garcia-shapiro and Matthews girlfriend Adyson Sweetwater.

When the horn went everyone went to see Matthew. Great job matt another shutout. I`m the best goalie in High school , it`s not that surprising phineas. By the way nice shot. It would`ve went better if i didn`t have 42 shots but for the second best team they suck.

You really think so eh? It was the captain from the other team apparently he`s an evil genius said Matt. We should`ve won that one your goalies just to fat. Actually I would look in the mirror if i were you. Say something mean again and i`ll clobber you. I`d like to see you try. Why you stupi huh?

By the time he tried to hit him he already used his special neck pinch that puts him to sleep. Anyone else? The rest of them ran off. Thats what i thought. Soon the girls came in to the hallway when the the captain woke up, I will get you somehow.

How can you do that you can`t even run. Now i`m gonna kill you! Um guys why is he so angry said both girls. Because since he called me fat i said he should look in the mirror at himself. Enough talking, why so you don`t waste your breath trying to catch us, said Matt.

Should we run? No because were already at my house. Wow you do amaze me matt. Well i try my best not to let you down. I know but do you think he`s actually gonna get you no but i`ll have to be ready won`t I. I guess. Hello yes fine i`ll be their in a minute.

Sorry i have to go now my mom wants me home. Well until next time precious Matt gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Well i`ve got to go too phineas bye my darling he gives her a kiss. Well resting time is approaching. Yah but you better watch yourself , he will hurt you. Don`t worry bro it`ll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning both boys went outside to play road hockey. Only because hockey season was over like always Phineas would try and try and Matthew would stop the ball.

Man why are you so good in a 4x6 net? Because i am. Face it you won`t score on me. Remember what i told you last night, you need to watch yourself. I know it`s not like he would want to challenge us to a street hockey match.

Well, well, well looks like we have two kids who think their the best hockey players in the world. And you are? Says matt. We challenge you to a street hockey match. Loser never plays again winner plays.

You know this is a waste of your time, you know we will win. And since i want to kick your butt challenge excepted. Why not kick my ass? Because I don`t swear in front of ladies.

Thats it get everyone in town to come watch this game it will be a big game. If you try to hurt my brother in any way I will have to pull the brakes on your train. That means your fat.

Lets go you have 1 hour until we play be wise on who you call. It will be a rough game. Ok go get the people who have tickets for your train ride in an hour. I`m calling Adyson, about what? Well looks like I don`t have too. What do you need? Too see if you want to watch the road hockey game were having? Sure I`ll get Isabella too.

Great i hope he doesn`t injure anyone. Meanwhile instead of planning a hockey game he plans on kidnapping the only person who makes him feel dumb, fat and will make him pay for what he`s said.

The plan will be a go tonight, he will pay. You do know my lord he will try too escape. Yes i know he won`t make it through my death trap.


	3. Authors note

I`m sorry but im putting a hold on this story so i can finish my other story Enchanted. I will update as soon as i can. Im also getting used too a cast on ankle so sorry in advance.


End file.
